Gangsta
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah antara keenam pemuda yang selalu melakukan kenakalan bersama. This fic dedicated for #Event Friendship FNI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **Fic ini saya tulis untuk ikut memeriahkan event FNI (Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia) dengan genre utama FRIENDSHIP**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gangsta**_

 _ **#Event_Friendship_FNI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A One Shot by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sasuke! Naruto terlibat perkelahian dengan Akatsuki di gang kumuh dekat kedai ramen Ichihraku!"

Uchiha Sasuke yang semulanya menghisap sebatang rokok sambil bermain kartu langsung terperanjat dan berdiri dari kursi, rokok yang sebelumnya terselip di kedua belah bibirnya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Inuzuka Kiba memegang sebelah dadanya yang terasa sesak karena berlari. " _Hah ... hah ..._ kita harus cepat! Si bodoh itu menantang tujuh orang!"

Satu decakan lidah Sasuke keluarkan, merasa sebal dengan pemikiran bodoh yang dimiliki oleh salah sahabat karibnya yang selalu bertindak sembrono dan sembarangan. Dengan gerakan terburu, pemuda bersurai raven itu menyambar jaket hitam dan menyelipkan pisau lipat ke dalam sakunya.

"Choji, kau tetap disini. Lee, Shikamaru, ikut aku."

"Oke!/merepotkan."

Keempat pemuda berandalan itu pergi meninggalkan Choji yang tetap diam dan menjaga markas kecil serta sempit milik mereka. Bangunan yang sebelumnya sudah terbengkalai di klaim sebagai markas tempat para berndalan yang selalu mencari keributan dimana pun dan kapan pun mereka berada.

.

.

.

" _Tch,_ apa hanya ini kemampuan kalian? Menyedihkan!"

Uzumaki Naruto menatap remeh pada dua pemuda yang sudah terkapar, kelima pemuda yang lain hanya mengumpat sambil mengepalkan telapak tangan mereka.

" _Cih!_ Jangan sombong dulu kau sialan!"

Kelima pemuda itu menyerang dan menerjang Naruto secara bersamaan, dengan gerakan lincah Naruto menangkis serta menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang mengarah padanya. Naruto berhasil menumbangkan satu pemuda dengan tendangannya, namun –sebelum ia kembali menangkis, satu pukulan dari balok kayu ia rasakan di punggung –membuat tubuh jangkungnya terjatuh dan berlutut. Satu tendangan mendarat dengan telak di perutnya, tendangan-tendangan lain meyusul dan semakin membuat tubuh Naruto sulit untuk bergerak.

"Rasakan ini, dasara sialan!"

Tendangan-tendangan itu semakin menggila, cairah merah pekat mulai keluar dari pelipis dan mulut Naruto, hingga-

"Hentikan brengsek!"

Suara teriakan dari Kiba mengalihkan perhatian keempat pemuda yang sedang mengeroyok Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terkapar seketika, Sasuke yang melihat keadaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung mendecih dan berlari menerjang keempat pemuda itu; diikuti Kiba, Lee, dan Shikamaru.

Baku hantam pun terjadi, Shikamaru memapah tubuh Naruto dan meletakannya agak jauh dari tempat perkelahian.

" _Go-gomen,_ Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hanya berdecak sambil menempeleng belakang kepala Naruto dengan pelan, "Istirahatlah."

Naruto tersenyum dengan tipis lalu meringis setelahnya karena merasakan perih menjalari bagian mulut dan bibirnya. Kedua manik biru itu menyaksikan perkelahian yang berlangsung dengan cukup sengit.

Sasuke mematahkan satu lengan si pemuda berambut cepak dalam satu gerakan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu menggunakan lututnya hingga tengkurap, tanpa belas kasihan -Sasuke terus menonjok belakang kepala pemuda itu hingga terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Hal serupa juga terjadi pada pemuda yang lainnya, mereka semua terkapar dengan luka lebam yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan wajah mereka.

" _Baka Dobe!_ Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, _ha?!_ "

Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto, membuat si pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu meringis karenanya.

" _Ck, Teme_. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang terluka?"

"Simpan saja omonganmu, kita harus membawa dan mengobati luka Naruto."

Suara malas Shikamaru menghentikan perdebatan tidak berguna yang hampir saja terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Lee dan Kiba memapah tubuh Naruto dan mereka meninggalkan ketujuh pemuda yang terkapar dengan darah dan luka lebam yang menghiasi permukaan kulit mereka.

.

.

.

" _Hoamm ..._ _–i-ittai_ ..."

"Tutup mulutmu, menjijikan."

Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya saat Sasuke memukul belakang kepalanya. Luka yang ia dapat dua hari yang lalu sudah mulai membaik, hanya tinggal memar yang masih terlihat di sebelah pelipis da.n sekitar matanya.

Naruto tidak hentinya menguap saat Kakashi- _sensei_ membacakan sebuah _tanka_. Pelajaran sastra memang selalu membuat siapa saja merasa mengantuk dan bosan, bahkan Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah tidur lima belas menit yang lalu.

" _Ne Teme._ Mengapa belum ada pergerakan dari Akatsuki?"

"Hn ..."

" _Tch!_ Berhentilah bergumam dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Mana aku ta-"

"Naruto! Jika kau kembali berteriak gantikan aku membaca ini!"

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat Kakashi- _sensei_ yang tidak seperti biasanya menegur Naruto yang memang selalu berisik di hampir semua mata pelajaran, bahkan Kiba dan Shikamaru pun ikut terbangun dengan cairan bening keluar dari salah satu sudut bibir mereka.

" _Ck,_ kenapa si bodoh itu selalu saja merepotkan?"

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu akibat ulah teman kuningnya.

"Shikamaru, pergi dan cuci wajah kusutmu."

Suara tawa terdengar seketika, Shikamaru yang tidak ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

"Hahahaha, dasar tukang tidur." Kiba tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau juga keluar, Kiba. Cuci ilermu sampai bersih."

.

.

.

" _Whoa,_ kau kalah, Choji. Hahahaha."

Choji membuang napas kasar, permainan kartu yang baru saja dimulai dan pemuda bertubuh gempal itu sudah mengalami kekalahan. Dengan gerakan enggan, Choji bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil jaket cokelatnya yang terletak di atas lemari es.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" suara malas dan enggan itu terdengar, membuat semua pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu, kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru -tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku ingin ramen dengan tambahan _gyoza_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Aku _takoyaki_ super pedas," imbuh Kiba.

"Aku rokok," ujar Shikmaru dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Aku minuman isotonik, Choji."

Choji mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar pesanan dari Lee, "Bukankah di lemari es ada minuman isotonik?"

"Ah, itu sudah habis." Lee tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Choji berjalan sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang, sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak mau melakukan semua ini. Namun karena ia kalah dalam putaran pertama dalam permainan kartu tadi, maka ia harus menerima hukuman yang sudah disepaki sebelumnya; bahwa yang kalah harus keluar dan membelikan pesanan yang diminta. Merepotkan memang, tapi seperti itulah kebiasaan mereka.

Biasanya, keenam pemuda urakan itu akan langsung mengunjungi markas tempat mereka berkumpul setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak jarang mereka selalu bolos bersama dan hanya bermain-main sambil mencari hiburan, baik itu berkelahi atau mencopet sekalipun.

Choji menggoyang-goyangkan kemasan keripik kentangnya yang ternyata sudah kosong, pemuda bersurai cokelat jabrik itu mendengkus lalu membuang bungkusan itu dengan sembarang di depan seorang pria bertindik yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Heh_ , bocah gendut. Mau kemana kau?"

Choji sedikit meringis saat merasakan jambakkan pada rambutnya, pria bertubuh tinggi dengan tindik itu menarik rambut Choji dan menyeret pemuda itu ke sebuah gang. Choji kembali meringis ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Dasar babi tidak berguna!"

 _Bugh!_

Satu bogem mentah Choji rasakan di ulu hatinya, membuat pemuda bertubuh gempal itu memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya. Detik berikutnya, kedua lengan milik Choji depengang oleh kedua pria yang datang dengan pria bertindik itu. Tubuh Choji terkunci dan tidak berdaya seketika, hingga pria itu kembali meninju dan menendangnya hingga tersungkur.

"Kau salah satu dari anak-anak berandalan itu bukan?"

Si pria bertindik itu menjambak rambut Choji hingga membuat kepalanya mendongak, "dan kalian yang menghajar anak buah kami."

"L-lepaskan aku, sialan!"

Choji meronta di bawah tindihan satu kaki si pria, namun sebelum rontaan itu berhasil menjauhkannya, satu pukulan keras mendarat di tengkuk miliknya. Kesadaran Choji mulai menghilang dengan perlahan, detik berikutnya pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya; tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

" _Hoy,_ mengapa Choji belum kembali? Haruskah kita menyusulnya?"

Naruto yang merasa cemas dengan keterlambatan Choji mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Permainan kartu sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, kini mereka hanya duduk dan bermalas-malasan sambil membaca majalah porno.

"Aku akan menyusulnya," ujar Lee sambil ikut beranjak dan membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Lee."

Lee mengacungkan satu jempolnya sambil tersenyum dengan lebar, membuat satu alis Naruto berkedut karena melihat kilauan yang terpancar dari kedua mata dan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Namun, sebelum pemuda dengan gaya rambut mangkok itu keluar, suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari jendela kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Suara pecahan itu sontak saja membuat keenam pemuda itu memandang ke arah batu yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela dengan sebuah kertas yang membungkusnya.

Shikamaru berjalan dan mengambil batu itu lalu membuka kertasnya, kedua alis Shikamaru menukik dengan tajam, menyadari pesan tertulis dari kertas yang dilempar bersamaan dengan batu tersebut.

" _ **Grave hill jam lima sore. Atau kepala si bocah babi akan jadi santapan anjing. Akatsuki."**_

"Choji di tahan Akatsuki."

Kedua manik mereka membola seketika, "Bagaimana ini, Naruto, Sasuke?"

Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang keempat temannya secara bergantian. Sasuke melempar majalah porno lalu mengambil pisau lipat, Naruto menyeringai sambil meninjukan kedua kepalan tangannya, sementara Lee dan Kiba menggerakan kepalanya hingga berbunyi _'krek'_.

"Tentu saja kita akan menjemputnya."

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
